darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Aust
|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Single|age = |birthPlace = |birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Deceased|species = Human|sex = Male|gender = Demiboy|height = |eyes = Brown|hair = Blond|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade PBEgaming|activity = |part = }} Dakota Aust was one of the original heroes. He possessed the Element of Water, and as such, was referred to simply as Water. History Childhood Dakota grew up in the small village of Eno Point in northern Serentia. His father and grandfather, and uncle were all knights, and he aspired to be like them when he was old enough. In the meantime, he helped out his mother and aunt take care of his three sisters and two female cousins, all of which he lived with. Nothing particularly interesting happened in his childhood due to the nature of the village he lived in. It was quiet and peaceful. Pre Elemental Discovery When Dakota turned fifteen he signed up as quickly as he could to train to become a member of the Royal Knights. He passed preliminary screening quickly due to his familial relations, but found difficulty once it was actually time to train. His upbringing in a primarily female household left him too meek for what he aspired to be. The intense and rigorous training, along with the brash attitudes of his fellow squires left him in tears by the day's end most of the time. Because of this, he was soon kicked out of training. His grandfather, though disappointed, understood the reasoning for this, and decided that since he had juts been retired from the forces, that he would personally train Dakota. Elemental Discovery In the second winter of this training, Dakota's grandfather was killed by a group of bandits. Immediately the gift of Water was transferred, and Dakota took out the bandits by summoning a massive snowstorm that buried them and their horses alive. He never knew he was the cause of this until much later. The following summer there was a drought in much of the area around Eno Point, and Dakota found if he wished it to rain, it would. As such, Eno Point never experienced the drought, despite the surrounding area suffering dearly. The village prospered greatly during this time due to the great economy boost of selling food to the surrounding towns and villages, even out to Tailos. After continued results of this, Dakota put two and two together, and decided quite correctly that he was capable of calling rain and snow whenever he desired, and went on to experiment with his powers. He found that he could also control the movements of water by dancing with it. These new abilities gave him confidence, and inspired him to continue on his quest for knighthood. Knighthood Training When Dakota turned seventeen, he once again signed up to train for knighthood. He was rejected three times due to his previous expulsion, but eventually managed to get in due to a paperwork mix-up. Because of his training with his grandfather beforehand, he learned the skills taught quickly, and graduated much sooner than the others who started at the same time as him. His final assignment before reaching full knighthood was under Sir Darien, and was to stop a rebellion in the town of Dust Alley. Upon arrival he learned that it was not in fact a rebellion, but a civil war between two major families who were fighting over rights to the water of the river that came to the town. Dakota solved this issue during the night by taking hold of the river, and forcing it to carve itself a new path in the then-soft earth of the town. When the townspeople awoke they were confused but rejoiced as the river had been split equally between the two families, and there was no more need for dispute. Sir Darien did not believe that Dakota had done this, but could not contest the fact that the mission was in fact a success, and that there was no more unrest in the town. He brought Dakota to their duke to be knighted. Joining the Elemental Group Finally having reached his goal, Sir Dakota settled into his assigned town, Amorsdale. A year later he encountered the almost complete group of Elementals traveling the countryside. Mystery and Wind ended up in a conversation with Sir Dakota, and convinced him to join their group after discovering that he too was an elemental. After sending in a resignation he joined the group on their travels, and adopted the name Water after his element. Gallery Chibi Dakota.png|Chibi Dakota Category:Water Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Nonbinary Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era